Rio The Untold Story
by Cloverfield2001
Summary: You all may know the story of the two love birds in Rio but what if what you knew was wrong? What if there was more to the story? Follow Peter, Blu, Jewel, and many other familiar faces as well as some new ones as they embark on an adventure that will form relationships and forge new bonds. Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for editing for me and supporting me. Welcome to Rio!
1. Invitation

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

It was a hot and sunny day in Rio De Janeiro as tourist enjoyed the fine beaches while everyone else anxiously awaited Carnival to arrive. The city streets were filled with cars and vans that would occasionally crawl forward from time to time. In one of the vans sat a caucasian man wearing a sweat stained short sleeve shirt and camo shorts. He checked his watch and let out a irritated sigh as he put on his sunglasses to hide his displeasure.

"I'm sorry sir, traffic is never this bad." said the driver who was desperate to break the tension that filled the van. The man turned around to look at the goods he was supposed to deliver. In the back of the van were cages filled with birds from all over the world. "I read the request and I know it said that you would prefer a driver that didn't ask questions but I can't help but wonder why you have all of those birds and what you plan to do with them." said the driver. The man looked at the driver and smiled. "So you can read? Good, now lets see how well you follow directions." said the man. "I beg your pardon sir"? asked the driver.

"You heard me, shut up and get me to where I need to go." said the man. Before the driver could say anything the mans phone began to ring which sent the birds in the back into a frenzy. The man answered his phone and let out a nervous laugh. "Mr. Eduardo, what do I owe the pleasure"? asked the man. "Are all birds accounted for"? asked Mr. Eduardo. "Yes sir, I'm on my way to the first buyer now." said the man. "Good, I knew I could count on you Mike." said Mr. Eduardo. "You flatter me sir." said Mike who lowered his phone to yell at the birds that were still in a frenzy from earlier. "Oh and Mike before I go I just wanted to remind you that if you mess this up I'll make you hurt to the point where you'll be begging me to kill you. Do we have an understanding Mike"? asked Mr. Eduardo. "Yes sir." said Mike who was now pale in fear. Mike hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket and turned his attention once again to the birds in the back. "You hear that boys? You don't give me trouble and you will just fine." said Mike. Some of the birds backed into the corner of they're cages while a white hawk stood there with a smug look on his face.

Mike pointed at the hawk and laughed. "I know you. Your the one that scratched up Leo." laughed Mike. The hawk just stood there silently and smiled as the other birds looked at him like he was suicidal. "Well let me tell you something bud, you will not get the best of me and you will not screw this up for me." said Mike. "Why are you yelling at the bird"? asked the driver. "Shut it." snapped Mike. The raven in the cage next to the hawk shook his head and said, "One of these days your going to get yourself killed and served up like a rotisserie chicken." The hawk turned and looked at the raven and smiled. "You sound almost disappointed, besides I always thought you wanted to visit somewhere nice and sunny." said the hawk. "That may be true Peter however mein friend I would have much preferred a vacation that didn't involve cages." said the raven. "Oh come on Aaron, sometimes you gotta try to find the upside of the situation." said Peter who started to mess with the lock while Mike's back was turned to him. "Ya, because being sold to smugglers by smugglers somehow has an upside to it." said Aaron.

Peter shook his head while continuing to mess with the lock until a small green bird spoke up. "Your going to get caught." said the small bird. "I can assure you miss he really doesn't care." said Aaron. "I have spent my entire life in a cage but that is about to change." said Peter. "Where have I heard this speech before"? asked one of the birds. "This time it's different." said Peter. "I'm going to assume that you have a plan." said Aaron. "Yeah, I'll improvise." said Peter. "That's a horrible plan." muttered one of the birds. "I don't see you doing anything." Peter snapped. All of the birds looked around for a second and remained completely silent. The silence however was abruptly interrupted when Mike told the driver to stop the van.

"Are you sure?" asked the driver as he observed the dark alleyway in front of him. "Yes, stay here and don't do anything stupid." said Mike as he got out of the car leaving the driver alone with the birds who were still silent in fear. Mike approached a small, run down looking shack and knocked on the door where he was greeted by a man who wore a shirt with patterns on it that made Mike sick by looking at it. The man pulled off his sunglasses and smiled as a white cockatoo landed on his shoulder. "Marcel I'm glad to see that your fashion sense has improved." said Mike who felt uneasy around the cockatoo due to past experiences. "Ah Mike, I'm so happy you could make it. Do you have my birds"? asked Marcel who had the same off putting look he had on his face that he usually had when he talked about birds. "Yep. Do you have my money"? asked Mike.

"What do I look like? A smuggler"? he laughed. "I'm not going to answer that Marcel." said Mike as he turned towards to truck to collect the merchandise in the back. "We were playing a game of poker before you came. Perhaps you would like to join a game before leaving." offered Marcel. Mike looked around and then checked his phone to see what time it was. "I guess I have time for one game." said Mike. "Wonderful"! exclaimed Marcel as he made his way back inside. The cockatoo looked at Mike and squawked at him. "Good to see you too Nigel." muttered Mike as he followed his gracious host inside.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here and I just wanted to give a special thanks to Kodiewolf123 for editing for me and I look forward to releasing more in the future. Please Rate and review, any criticism helps and last but not least please head over to Kodiewolf123 on and check out some of the sick stuff he's worked on.**


	2. Poker Night

**Chapter 2: Poker Night**

Mike walked into a poorly lit room where two men sat with their cards in their hands. One was large and had a gentle look while the other was rather tall and skinny with an afro. "I do believe you've met Armando and Tipa on your last visit," said Marcel. Mike looked at the large smuggler and nodded. "I've met Tipa but I don't think I've met Armando," said Mike. The tall one leaned forward and shook Mike's hand. "Names Armando. Will you be joining us for a quick hand"? asked Armando.

"Yep." replied Mike as he took a seat and picked up the cards that were dealt to him. "You drink"? asked Marcel as he offered Mike a bottle. "You better believe it," said Mike who quickly grabbed the bottle and took a sip. Time passed and one game turned into two. Two turned to three and three turned into four. "Well Mike looks like I win again," said Marcel with a grin as he stared at the large pile of cash on the table. "Wait, I still have one last thing to bet with," said Mike who was now clearly intoxicated. "What would that be"? asked Marcel. "The rest of the birds," said Mike.

"You have yourself a deal," said Marcel. The game was over before it even started and Mike was left with nothing. "Boys get the birds out of the van," said Marcel. Tipa and Armando got up and made their way outside with Nigel taking wing to follow them. "Well Mike, as usual, it was a pleasure doing business with you," said Marcel. Mike got up and staggered backward before collapsing against the wall. "Mr. Eduardo is going to kill me," he muttered. "Don't worry about Mr. Eduardo, I'm sure he'll be very understanding " said Marcel as he helped Mike up and led him towards the door.

Mike said something illegible before turning his back to Marcel. Marcel grabbed one of the bottles and smacked Mike on the head with it knocking him out cold. "Sorry Mike, just business." laughed Marcel. "Boss we got a problem"! yelled Armando. Marcel ran outside to see that Nigel had a hawk pinned to the ground. "How the hell did he get out"? asked Marcel. "Looks like he was messing with the lock on the way here," said Tipa who looked at the broken cage. Nigel looked down at the hawk and smirked. "Look at you, feeling clever today are we"? asked Nigel. "I definitely don't feel clever right now, if anything I feel annoyed," said Peter. "Silence you feathered parasite," said Nigel. "Let him go, he's young and brash," said Aaron. "Ah, so you let the old man speak for you"? laughed Nigel.

Peter let out a sign of resistance before growing exhausted. "Let this bird be a reminder to any of you that think you can escape," said Nigel. Peter opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Nigel slammed his head on the ground so hard that it knocked him out. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together." laughed Nigel.

Peter awoke with a start to find himself in a dark room filled with cages. "Mein God Peter you scared me," said Aaron. "What happened"? asked Peter who still felt groggy. "You did something stupid." replied a scarlet macaw. "Wouldn't be the first time." he groaned. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Peter looked over to see two blue macaws sitting in one of the cages. They were chained together by what appeared to be a small chain. "What are you looking at"? snapped one of the macaws.

"Nothing," said Peter who quickly averted his gaze. Peter was rarely scared of things but one thing that always seemed to frighten him was angry female birds. "So Peter… now what"? asked Aaron. "We try it again," said Peter. "Peter I admire your persistence but…" before Aaron could finish Nigel flew into the room and landed on top of the Blue Macaws cage. "Wonderful night for a stroll isn't it pretty friends," said Nigel. "Listen to me buddy, we can work something out." stuttered the other macaw. "Real nice Blu, try to reason with the bird who is clearly insane." said the female macaw. "Jewel please don't anger him," said Blu who seemed like he was going to pass out from terror. "You should listen to your friend, he seems clever," said Nigel.

Peter muttered something under his breath which caught Nigel's attention. He flew over to Peter's cage and clung onto the side of the cage. " you're awake! How wonderful, I was starting to worry that I killed you," said Nigel. "I have nothing to say to you," said Peter. Nigel let out a sinister laugh that made Peter feel a little uneasy. "You know I do enjoy the different types of heroes. We have the outspoken ones who end up dead within the hour. We have the wise ones whose friends turn against them. Then we have you, the fighter, the rebel, the believer of what some would call a resistance.

They always end up dead." said Nigel. "I'm no hero," said Peter who stepped towards Nigel but was yanked backward causing him to collapse. "What the heck"? wondered Peter. "I assure you that you will not be trying any more stunts like the one you pulled back at the van. My owner made sure of that." laughed Nigel. Peter looked over to see that his leg was chained to one of the bars on the cell. "Your cruel Nigel." said the red macaw. Nigel looked over at the macaw and gave her a sinister smile.

He flew over and landed on top of her cage. "The beautiful Rose, I'm so glad that you found your tongue dear," said Nigel. Rose gave him a disgusted look. "I don't see why you ignore my advances darling. I was once a superstar, I can give you everything," said Nigel. "You're just as dried up as your career," said Rose. Nigel started to twitch a little bit before the situation could escalate further Peter spoke up. "Leave her alone."

Nigel once again turned and looked at Peter. "As I said, you act like a hero," said Nigel. "Then that makes you the villain," said Aaron. "I was the one that was wronged," exclaimed Nigel. "If he's the hero and you're the villain then I hope you're ready for him to kick you in your tailfeathers," said Aaron. "Nigel it's feeding time," yelled Marcel. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to continue this conversation later. Until then, happy nightmares." laughed Nigel before flying into the other room. "Armando, close that door," said Marcel. "On it boss," replied Armando.

The door slammed shut leaving everyone in the dark. The only source of light came from a small window. "Freedom is so close, we just need to find a way out of these cages," said Peter. "Again you persist with this, look at you your chained to the cell for God's sake," said Aaron. "Why are you doubting me, we are so close," said Peter. "I'm being like this because I don't want to lose another friend," said Aaron. "I'm sorry Aaron… but I need to do this. I want to be free to live my life the way I see fit. Not in some cage." said Peter. "Linda will be here soon and this whole nightmare will be over," said Blu. "Blu, Linda isn't coming. It's up to us to get out of here and we're doing it tonight," said Jewel.

 **Authors Note: Once again special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for helping out with this project and If you're looking for more stories filled with quality content then head on down to his profile since he has some pretty sick stuff. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I look forward to continuing Peter's story. Feel free to leave a like and review and as always welcome to Rio.**


	3. The Escape

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

While Jewel and Blu bickered Peter stood there, staring at the chain on his leg. "Hey Aaron do you ever feel like life has you chained down"? asked Peter. Aaron shook his head and smiled a little bit. Peter looked over and saw that there was a metal collar around Rose's neck. "Did it hurt"? asked Peter. "What do you mean"? she replied in a sour tone. Peter poked his neck with his talon and replied, "Your collar." Her expression changed from annoyed to sad as soon as Peter brought up her collar. "It didn't hurt as much as what followed after… I don't want to discuss it with you." said Rose. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." said Peter. "My life is none of your business… but thanks." said Rose who couldn't quite figure out which emotion she should be feeling. She felt annoyed but also curious of what Peter's true intention was if he even had one. Jewel started ramming herself against the side of the cage causing it to swing back and forth. "What on earth are you doing"? asked Aaron. "Getting out of here"! yelled Jewel. "Jewel… Jewel stop…. Jewel"! yelled Blu who was now in full panic mode. "What is it Blu!? Can't you see I'm trying to get us out of here"? snapped Jewel. "Why don't you just open the door"? asked Blu who walked towards the front of the cage and opened the door with his beak. "Are you serious"? cried Jewel. "It's a simple lock, now help me get the others real fast and we can get back to Linda." said Blu. "We don't have time." said Jewel who started to extend her wings to take flight but took one look at everyone else and let out a sigh. "Fine, but be quick about it." said Jewel. Blu started by opening Aaron and Rose's cage doors but stopped dead in his tracks when the one of the smugglers came barreling through the door with Nigel on top of him. "Armando he's gonna bite my hand off"! screamed Tipa before falling backwards and knocking over a bunch of bird cages including Peter's.

Peters Cage hit the ground and shattered allowing him to fly away from the thrashing smuggler and the angry cockatoo. "We need to move"! yelled Peter before flying towards the window. "Where do you think your going"? laughed Nigel as he released Tipa and made his way towards the macaws. Jewel, without missing a beat flew through the window but was jerked backwards by an unknown source. She turned around to see Blu clinging onto a part of the window. "Blu what are you doing"!? She yelled. "I can't fly." he mumbled. "You can't what"!? she asked. "I can't fly"! yelled Blu before losing grip. Both Macaws went crashing down into the streets leaving everyone else in a state of confusion. "Peter look"! shouted Aaron who pointed at Armando and Tipa. "That's a problem." said Peter. "You bet your feathery butt it's a problem mein friend." said Aaron. "Alright so do you want to distract the one on the left while Rose distracts the one on the right"? asked Peter who started surveying his surroundings. "Well that would be a good plan if she was still here." said Aaron. Peter's eyes widened as he looked over to see that Rose had indeed disappeared. "Alright, we don't need her. I'll take the fat one you take the slim one." said Peter. "Nein, you make take care of Nigel. Leave these guys to me." said Aaron. "Are you kidding, They will capture you for sure." said Peter. Aaron smiled and put his left wing on Peter. "Peter you may not know it yet but Nigel was right when he called you a hero. My mission is over but yours has just begun." said Aaron. "I don't understand." said Peter. "Protect those macaws, good luck mein friend." said Aaron before diving towards the two smugglers. "Good luck… you old crow." muttered Peter.

"Come here pretty birds"! yelled Nigel as he circled over Blu and Jewel. "You are a persistent bastard." said Jewel. "We need to move faster"! shouted Blu before tripping over a can and collapsing taking Jewel down with him. "This is precious, we have the arrogant princess and the flightless tourist. It's a match made in heaven." laughed Nigel who landed in front of them. "Really Blu"? groaned Jewel. "What? The can came out of nowhere." said Blu. "Time to suffer pretty birds." said Nigel who raised his talons to strike Jewel. "Hey sellout check your six." yelled Peter. Before Nigel could even react Peter slammed into him knocking him off of Jewel. "Go, I'll be right behind you." said Peter. Nigel headbutted Peter causing him to stagger backwards and fall on his back. "You my friend… bring an all new meaning to hard headed." groaned Peter. Nigel put his foot on Peter's throat and started choking him while throwing shakespearean insults at him. Using all of the strength he could muster he pushed Nigel off of him and quickly got back up. "All heros die Peter." said Nigel. "Then I won't dying tonight then." said Peter before tackling Nigel and pecking him a couple times before taking flight. Nigel grabbed the chain at the end of Peter's foot and pulled on it which caused Peter to slam into the ground. "I'll be back to deal with you." said Nigel before spitting on Peter. Nigel took one last look at the hawk before flying away.

"I think we lost him." said Blu who started to slow down a little. "We're not out of the woods yet Blu, we need to get somewhere safe." said Jewel. "What about Peter"? asked Blu. "What about him"? asked Jewel. "Aren't we going to go back for him"? asked Blu. "I thought the whole point of escaping was to run away from danger." said Jewel. Before Blu could say anything Nigel let out a whistle. "Miss me"! he yelled before dive bombing towards Blu. "This is it." Blu thought to himself. "I'm going to die by the talons of a crazy cockatoo." Jewel stepped in front of Blu as Nigel got closer to them. "Incoming." yelled a familiar voice. "Peter"! yelled Blu. Peter slammed into Nigel and knocked him into a transformer causing sparks to fly everywhere. "Nice save Peter." said Blu. "Thanks, now let's get out of here." said Peter who looked at Nigel's unconscious body with concern. "Is he dead"? asked Jewel. "No, the impact knocked him out." said Peter. Suddenly everything went dark. "Oops, looks like I also knocked out the power." laughed Peter nervously. "We should use this time now to get somewhere safe." said Jewel. "Agreed, we need to head for the jungle." said Peter. "The jungle"? asked Blu. "It's fine Blu." said Jewel who could tell Blu wasn't crazy about the idea. "Well it's either the jungle or here with Nigel." said Peter. "Fine." groaned Blu. "That's the spirit! Come on it'll be fun." said Peter. "I just want to find Linda and go home." said Blu. "Don't worry Blu I'll get you back to Linda, I promise." said Peter. "Aren't you two cute now let's move." said Jewel. "Right behind you." said Peter. "I don't have much of a choice." said Blu. Peter took one last look at the dark alleyway and smiled. "I'm finally free."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys Clover again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and once again special shout out to my friend and editor Kodiwolf321! Feel free to head on down and check out some of the sick stuff he's done! Feel free to rate and review. As always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome To Rio!**


	4. Rose

**Chapter 4: Rose**

Peter trudged through the jungle as Jewel dragged Blu behind her. "Jewel I think we're safe here." said Blu who sounded exhausted. "Not here we need to keep moving." said Jewel who was clearly trying to hide her exhaustion. "Look, there's a structure up ahead." said Peter who pointed at a small wooden structure. "Finally something man made and secure"! cried Blu. "I'm not sleeping in something made by humans." snorted Jewel. "Listen Jewel, I get it… you hate humans but look at Blu, he's exhausted and needs to rest. Besides I can see it in your eyes, you need to rest to." said Peter. "Peter are you always a wise ass"? asked Jewel. "No ma'am I'm simply making an observation." said Peter. "What about you Peter? Do you feel comfortable sleeping in something man made"? asked Blu. Peter shrugged his wings and yawned. "Not like I have much of a choice." he yawned. "Well one of us has to stand guard." said Jewel who was not quite sold on her sleeping arrangements. "Why would we need that Jewel, is Rio not that safe at night"? asked Blu nervously. "No it's fine, I think Jewel just wants to be certain that we lost that white feathered lunatic." said Peter. "So which one of us is going to stand guard"? yawned Blu. "You guys get some sleep, I'll stand watch." said Peter. "Thanks Peter, you seem like a really swell guy." said Blu. "Thanks Blu, I would have to say the same about you." said Peter with a smile. "Goodnight Peter." yawned Jewel. "Goodnight you two, tomorrow we have a lot of ground to cover." said Peter.

Peter made his way down a small man made path that led to the structure while keeping his eyes on the sky. "Clear so far, I never knew Rio was so beautiful at night." Peter thought to himself. Peter stopped dead in his tracks when a bush to the left of him started rustling. "Who's there"? asked Peter. There was no answer which caused Peter to become tense. "Show yourself"! he demanded. A red macaw stepped out of the bush. "Rose"! exclaimed Peter. "Hush will you." whispered Rose. Peter grabbed her by her wing and pulled her closer. He gave her a stern look. "You left us, why"? he asked. "I thought you guys would only slow me down." said Rose who seemed ashamed of what she did. "Aaron is missing because you weren't there to help him. My friend might be dead because of you." said Peter who was trying to keep his cool. "I'm so sorry Peter." she stammered. Peter released her and averted his gaze. "You were afraid, I get it." said Peter. "I'm sorry about Aaron." said Rose who held out her wing to try to comfort the hawk. "Like I said it's fine." said Peter. Rose looked around nervously while Peter calmly collected his thoughts. "So what brought you back"? asked Peter. "I don't know… I guess I felt guilty." said Rose. "Guilty? Please explain yourself." said Peter.

"I said I felt guilty, you guys got me out and I bailed." said Rose. "I'm also guessing that you had nowhere else to go." said Peter. "I'm not going to answer that." said Rose. Peter cracked a smile before turning his attention to the structure. "Well as you can see, the blue macaws are fast asleep up there." said Peter. Rose looked relieved that no one else was hurt and let out a yawn. "You could join them if you want." said Peter. "Are you sure"? she asked. "I insist." said Peter with a smile. She hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Your a kind bird Peter." she said to Peter before flying off towards the structure. "Goodnight Rose." Peter muttered to himself. He looked around one last time before letting out a yawn. "Probably best if I get some sleep as well." he thought to himself. He flew back to the structure where he found a nice corner to snuggle up in. He looked around one last time at his new friends before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Peter awoke to see the sun rising over Rio's beautiful landscapes. The sight left him in awe despite feeling groggy. He looked over to see that the others were still asleep. His stomach began to growl. "Alright looks like it's time to get some food, not only for myself but for the others." said Peter who turned his attention at the jungle. He looked back up at the sky and sighed. "I suppose they'll be okay. I won't be gone for to long." He made his way into the jungle in search for food where he found very little that caught his attention. He found a couple of jabuticabas which he ate right then and there. He savored each bite as he enjoyed the fruit. He dragged the rest of the jabuticabas back to the others who were slowly waking up. "Morning guys, I got breakfast." said Peter. "Thanks Peter." yawned Jewel. "Alright Peter what's the plan"? asked Blu. Before Peter could answer Jewel said, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're going to destroy this stupid chain." Peter looked at Jewel for a long moment before cracking a smirk.

"Just how are you planning on destroying said chain"? asked Peter. "I'm working on it." said Jewel who went back to eating her breakfast. "I think I have an idea but I'm going to need a few things." said Blu. "Alright, what do you need"? asked Peter. "I'm going to need a rock and a vine." said Blu. "Consider it done." replied Peter. Peter flew into the forest to grab the materials Blu was looking for Jewel turned and looked at Blu. "Do you really think this is going to work Blu"? asked Jewel. "I really hope so." replied Blu who turned his attention to civilization. "Don't worry Linda, I'll be home soon." he said before turning his attention back to Jewel. A few moments later Peter returned with the materials that were required. "Alright we should be good to go." said Peter. "Alright, let's do this." said Blu.

 **Hey Everybody, Cloverfield2001 here. Sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway I wanted to say thanks to my good editor Kodiwolf321. Head on over to his profile to see what kind of cool stuff he's been up to. I also want to say thank you to my friend bluJewel stories. Head on over to his profile as well and see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Anyway please read and review and as always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome To Rio!**


	5. Little Horrors

**Chapter 5: Little Horrors**

Peter paced back and forth as Blu set up his trap. "You good Pete"? asked Rose who could sense that Peter was tense. "We need to keep moving. Who knows if Nigel has our trail." said Peter as he continued to pace back and forth. "I'm almost finished." said Blu as he put on the finishing touches. "This better work Blu." said Jewel. "And done." said Blu who looked at the others with a triumphant grin. "So how does it work"? asked Peter. "Well we place the chain on the X here." said Blu who pointed at the small X drawn in the dirt. "Then Peter, once we are in position you will pull the vine causing the rock to fall on top of the chain. The impact should do the job." said Blu. "Alright, and your sure this is safe"? asked Jewel. "Of course it's safe." said Blu. Peter grabbed the vine with his beak and pulled on it until the rock was fully suspended in the air. "Alright, good job Peter! Now wait for my signal." said Blu. "This might actually work." said Rose. Peter took another step back and slipped causing him to fall and release the vine. As the rock came crashing down the branch that the vine was wrapped around snapped. "Rose look out"! yelled Peter before tackling her out of the way of the falling branch. They both went barreling through a couple bushes that led to a small slope. As they tumbled down the hill Peter finally came to a stop when he landed on something red and feathery.

When he opened his eyes he found that his beak was touching Rose's causing them both to yell in surprise. Rose quickly got up and made some distance between her and Peter. "Rose… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… well… whatever that was." said Peter who got back on his feet. Rose stormed towards him and slapped him with her wing. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone." she snapped. "Yes ma'am." whimpered Peter. "Rose… Peter… you guys okay"? asked Jewel from the top of the small hill. "Yeah we're good." replied Rose who still seemed pissed at Peter. "How's the chain"? asked Peter. "Well… It's still intact." replied Blu. There was a moment of silence between the two groups for a couple of seconds before it was interrupted by the sound of rustling and laughter. "What the hell was that"? asked Peter as he looked around at the bushes surrounding him. "Did you guys here that"? asked Blu. "Yeah." replied Rose. Peter and Rose made there way back to Blu and Jewel as the sound of laughter filled the bushes began to shake violently for a couple of seconds before stopping. "Show yourselves now." demanded Jewel. A small pebble shot out of one of the bushes and hit Peter in the face causing him to stumble backwards. "Son of a…" before Peter could finish his sentence small toucans leaped out of the bushes and surrounded the group.

Peter looked around at the small toucans that surrounded them and smirked. "Really… children"? laughed Jewel. Peter began to feel less tense as he looked around at the small toucans. Jewel extended her wings and the toucans leaped into her arms and started snuggling her. "Careful Blu, they might snuggle you to death." laughed Jewel. Blu let out a embarrassed laugh as he followed Jewel's lead. Two more little toucans cuddled up against Blu and started embracing him and snuggling with him. "Don't even think about it." said Peter who looked at three toucan kids that were giving him the equivalent of puppy eyes. Peter looked over his shoulder to see that Rose was also cuddling with some of the small toucans. "My goodness, you guys are absolutely adorable." said Rose. "Come on Peter give them a hug, there just kids." said Jewel. "I don't do kids." replied Peter who seemed eager to end the possibility of further conversation on the topic. Peter looked back at the remaining toucan kids who were now smiling. "Attack"! yelled one of the toucan kids. One started biting clumps of feathers off of Blu as he yelled in a mixture of panic and pain. "It's an ambush"! yelled Peter who looked around to see that it was too late. His group was completely surrounded by small children. "Peter help"! cried Blu. "What am I supposed to do? They're just kids." said Peter. Jewel found herself pinned to the ground by a couple of Toucan kids. "Stop"! yelled a toucan that flew down from one of the trees. "Awww dad we were just playing." said one of the kids. "Sir are these your kids"? asked Peter. "Please call me Rafael." said the toucan. "Right, are these your kids Rafael"? asked Peter. "Yep, all seventeen of them and one on the way." said Rafael. Peter's beak dropped as his eyes widened. "Eighteen… eighteen…. eighteen kids." he muttered. Rafael place his wing on Peter's shoulder and shook his head. "Family is one heck of a thing." said Rafael as he turned his attention to his nest to see that his kids were shaking an unhatched egg. "Stop shaking your brother, he's not a maraca"! he shouted. "Well thank you for calling off your private army but we really must be going." said Jewel as she dusted herself off. "What's the hurry, lets try this again. My name is Blu, the bright blue macaw over there is Jewel. The white hawk is Peter and the red macaw is Rose." said Blu. "Ah, are you guys off to carnival"? asked Rafael. "No actually we're trying to get this chain off." said Blu. Rafael looked at the chain nodded. "Right, you need to find Luiz." said Rafael. "Luiz"? asked Rose. "Yep, Luiz will have you guys out of your chains in no time flat." said Rafael.

Peter looked at the chain strapped to his foot and decided that it might be worth visiting Luiz. "Where do we find this Luiz fellow"? asked Peter. "Luckily for you, you know Rafael and Rafael knows everyone. I'll take you to him." said Rafael. One of the toucan kids landed on Rafael's beak and got close to one of his eyes. "Hey, don't make me call your mother"! yelled Rafael. As soon as he said that the jungle went quite and the toucan vanished, leaving nothing but dust where they once stood. "Works every time." he laughed. "Call me for what"? asked a female toucan. "Ah Eva my love." squawked Rafael in surprise. "Must be mama bird." Peter thought to himself. "Eva baby I must take these birds to see Luiz." said Rafael. "You don't fool me for a second, you and your amigos just want to sneak off and go to carnival." said Eva. "Ma'am I can assure you I have never seen this bird before." said Peter. "Hush, I'm handling this." whispered Rafael. He grabbed Eva by the wing and pulled her closer to him. "You know I still remember that beautiful night where I laid eyes on the most beautiful bird in the whole world. I even remember the song that was playing when I first laid eyes on you." said Rafael. "Awww." said Blu who was quickly hushed by Jewel. Rafael began to sing the lyrics and when it came Eva's turn to sing the whole forest became unsettled. "Her singing…. It's the most horrible thing I've ever heard." Peter thought to himself. "Love must be deaf." said Jewel. "I know I am." muttered Rose. They embraced and then kissed for a couple of seconds.

"Oh alright, you can take them to Luiz but after that… you hurry back." said Eva. "Sweet, I'll miss you my love." said Rafael. "I'll miss you too my pudgy papaya." said Eva. "Come on guys let's go." said Rafael. "Wait, how far is it from here to Luiz"? asked Blu. "We're looking at about a thirty minute flight." said Rafael. "How long would it take for a macaw to walk there"? asked Blu. "Bird boy over here can't fly." said Jewel. "Not all birds fly"! exclaimed Blu. "No matter, we'll take a little detour." said Rafael who seemed eager to get out of there before his kids catch wind of what he was up to. "Where are we going"? asked Blu. "My friend we are going to teach you to fly." said Rafael.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I just wanted to say thank you for your comments. They mean so much to me. Special thanks to my friend Kodiwolf321 for editing this story. Feel free to head on down to his profile and see some of the cool stuff he's been working on. Special thanks to bluJewel Stories and RiodanJaneiro97 for their support. We still have ten more chapters to go so buckle up and as always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome to Rio!**


	6. Flight Lessons

**Chapter 6: Flight Lessons**

"Blu I don't think I ever asked you this but why can't you fly"? asked Rose. "Well, not all birds fly you know. Take the ostrich for example. It's classified as a bird but it's flightless." said Blu. "Yeah brainiac but your not an ostrich," said Jewel. "We all feel something when we fly," said Rafael. "What do you mean"? asked Blu. "Samba my friend, Samba is the very thing that drives a bird to fly," said Rafael. "Not always," said Peter. "What do you mean"? asked Rafael, "Don't you feel something when you take flight"? Peter looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I feel a lot of negative things," said Peter. Rafael placed his wing on Peter's shoulder and smiled. "Would you like to talk about it, my friend"? asked Rafael. "There's nothing to talk about," said Peter. Jewel looked at Peter and said, "You know Peter I think I have you figured out." said Jewel. "Oh really, then by all means doctor. Tell me, how bad is it"? said Peter. "You spent your whole life being sold by smugglers and the only family you had left is missing and probably dead. The way you acted around Rafael's kids… If I didn't know any better I would say that your afraid of family." said Jewel. "Jewel, do me a favor and shut up." snapped Peter. "Are those tears"? asked Rose. Peter wiped his face and struggled to get words out of his mouth. "Can we get back to the task at hand please." stuttered Peter. Rafael pointed at a cliff edge that overlooked the city of Rio. "Let's get started," said Rafael. Blu approached the edge and looked over it with bewildered eyes. "Are you sure there isn't another way"? he asked nervously. "Hey, If you want to see Linda again then this is the way," said Jewel.

"Now remember Blu, flying is not up here," said Rafael as he patted Blu on the head. "But in here," he said as he pointed at Blu's chest. "You need to feel the samba Blu," said Jewel. "Now get closer you two," said Rafael. The two macaws stared at each other awkwardly and shuffled towards each other. "Closer," said Rafael. Blu and Jewel shuffled closer to each other. "Come on she won't bite. Right"? asked Rafael. "We'll see." snickered Jewel. The two birds eventually had one wing around the other's shoulder. "Now Jewel you will act as the left wing and Blu you will be the right wing," said Rafael. Rose took flight and hovered over Blu and Jewel. "You got this you guys," said Rose. "You can do this Blu," said Jewel. "Follow my lead." Blu looked at Peter with unease and then back at Jewel. "I think I can do this." he whimpered. "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three." exclaimed Jewel. The two birds started running towards the cliff edge while chanting. "Inside, outside, inside, outside." Peter watched nervously as they got closer and closer to the cliff edge. "I can do this…. I can't do this." yelled Blu who stopped dead in his tracks as Jewel flew off the cliff edge. Blu has slowly dragged off the edge while hanging on for dear life. "Not again"! exclaimed Jewel before plummeting down the cliff with Blu.

"Oh dear." gasped Rafael who raced after them. Peter ran towards the edge of the cliff and dived after them. "We're going to die"! screamed Blu before slamming on to the top of a glider. "Oh thank God." sighed Rose. "Are we dead"? asked Blu. "No, we're still alive"! she cheered. "Way to go Blu, your flying"! cheered Rafael. "Well, sort of anyway." Rose flew over the glider. "We'll let it fly, just this once." she chuckled. "Oh so now we're doing bad jokes," said Peter. The glider passed the statue of Christ while Blu and Jewel looked around in amazement. "Do you see what you've been missing"? asked Jewel. Blu looked around dumbstruck and nodded his head. "Yeah." said Blu. Jewel closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze while Blu stared at his surroundings. "Rio is beautiful isn't she Peter"? asked Rafael. Peter looked at Rose and smiled. "Sure is." He turned his attention back to Blu and what he saw horrified him. Blu spread his wings. "Blu no"! screamed Jewel before both macaws were blown off of the glider. Peter rolled his eyes and flew after them with Rose and Rafael right behind him. The two macaws hit the top of another glider and slowly ripped a tear in it before sliding off. "Sorry"! yelled Blu. "I should have stayed on the ground"! yelled the guy who was gliding. As they descended they hit the same glider. "That's going to be expensive to fix," said Peter. "For them anyway," said Rose. The glider hovered over a bunch of unsuspecting tourist on the beach. Umbrellas and chairs were flying left and right as the glider crashed on the beach sending Blu and Jewel barreling towards a Volleyball net. As soon as they hit the net they were launched back and hit a bunch of other obstacles including someone's butt before finally hitting a surfboard and coming to a complete stop.

"Blu… Jewel… Are you guys okay"! shouted Rose who landed next to the two macaws who were still recovering. "I've been better." moaned Jewel. "You did not feel it in here," said Rafael who pointed to his chest. "You think," said Jewel before resting her head to the ground. "I think we're going to need a different plan," said Peter as he landed next to Rafael. "Yeah, no more flying." moaned Blu. "Well lucky for you I know a different way but we need to hurry," said Rafael who pointed at the back of the truck carrying fruit. Peter quickly hopped on after helping Blu and Jewel on and before they knew it they were on there way. "Next stop, the market," said Rafael. "Why the market"? asked Rose. "Once we've reached the market we can catch the trolly to Luiz," explained Rafael. "Let's just hope we didn't miss it."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! So fun fact… it turns out Blu can't fly. Anyway Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for editing my work. If your ever looking for more stuff to read feel free to head on down and see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Just between you and me I hear that some interesting things have been going on over in Nome. Also special thanks to Agent Megan, I hope I did her favorite scene justice. Feel free to go check out the cool stuff she's been working on as well. The next chapter should be coming very shortly. Ladies and Gentlemen as always Welcome To Rio!**


	7. Market Mayhem

**Chapter 7: Market Mayhem**

Peter sat in the back of the truck with the rest of his group as the truck came to a complete stop in what seemed to be a market. "My friends, we are here." said Rafael as he hopped out of the back of the truck. "Alright let's move." said Peter who followed after him. "Hey Ralfi." said a small yellow bird with a bottle cap on his head. "Ah Nico, good to see you my friend." said Rafael. "Hey Nico isn't that the tourist"? asked a cardinal that was standing next to Nico. "Wait Pedro, you know this guy"? asked Rafael who pointed at Blu. "Yep, hey Blu how did your meeting with that girl go"? asked Pedro. "Not as planned." said Blu. "Did you try the love hawk move we told you about"? asked Pedro. "I beg your pardon"? asked Peter. "Oh I heard about that move, you know… eyes narrow and all that." said Rose. "That never works." said Peter. "Have you tried it"? asked Rose. "Rose as it just so happens your looking at the very definition of a love hawk." laughed Peter. "Right and for a moment I thought you were a humble bird." said Rose. "And you are"? asked Peter. "I guess you could say that." said Rose. "That's surprising." said Peter. "What makes you say that"? asked Rose. "Well I've just never heard of a bird that's both beautiful and humble." said Peter. Everyone went dead silent and stared at Peter. "Did I just say that out loud"? asked Peter. Rose just stood there. "Are you blushing"? asked Jewel. "What… no of course not." stuttered Rose.

"Alright putting whatever that was aside what brings you guys to this part of town"? asked Nico. "We're looking for Luiz." said Rafael. "Ah, well unfortunately you just missed him, he took the trolly back to the garage." said Pedro. "Damn." muttered Jewel. "Hey fear not baby bird, you'll catch the next one but in the meantime we party." said Nico before winking at Rafael. Rafael smiled and nodded. "Lets go Love birds." said Rafael. "What about the chain"? asked Blu. "Don't worry about it right now, your in Rio. Live a little." said Rafael as he gently pushed Blu and Jewel forward. "I don't think I've met you guys, I think I would remember a face like yours." Pedro said as he pointed at Peter. "And a face like yours." said Nico who landed next to Rose. "Well I'm Peter." said Peter who held out his wing to shake Pedro's wing. "You can call me Rose." said Rose who was still a little red from Peter's comment. Meanwhile Peter looked around at his surroundings to see a monkey with a pair of underpants on a stick. "What in God's name is that"? asked Peter who pointed at the monkey. "Some of the lovely attractions of Rio my friend." said Rafael. "Now let's get going." said Nico. "Where are we headed"? asked Peter. "You'll see." said Nico.

While the birds made there way to their destination a small skinny woman with glasses ran around frantically with a tall skinny man who also wore glasses as well as a small boy who was wearing a jersey. "Linda slow down." begged the man. "No Tulio, you said it yourself. We're running out of time." said Linda. "Fernando where are we headed"? asked Tulio. "I just need to secure us a form of transportation." said Fernando. Fernando looked around to see a man arguing with a man that was wearing a tattered shirt that was stained in sweat. "Mike I'm telling you the motorcycle I sold you works just fine." said the man. "Listen dude, I've had the very definition of a bad day." said Mike. "It's not my problem dude." said the man. "Excuse me sir, are you looking to make a trade"? asked Fernando. "No, no more trades." said Mike. "Come on man, I have a nice jeep you might be interested in." said Fernando. "I'm listening." said Mike. "Excuse me sir but you haven't happen to see two blue macaws have you"? asked Linda. "Lady I'm no mood to talk about birds. You have yourself a deal kid." said Mike who handed Fernando the keys to his motorcycle in exchange for the car keys. "Time to leave this God forsaken city." muttered Mike. Before making his way to the car. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say he knows something that we don't." said Tulio. "There's no time to dwell on that possibility. We need to go find those birds." said Fernando.

Meanwhile in the jungle Nigel paced back and forth while fantasizing about what he would do once he got a hold of Peter. "I will find those macaws and kill that stupid hawk and wear his feathers as a prize." said Nigel. "Sir, I just received news from my men, they found the birds." said a monkey wearing a golden watch around his waist. "Well done Mauro." said Nigel. "Would you like to see to this one personally"? asked Mauro. "Heavens no, I'm not one for getting my talons dirty unless I absolutely have to." said Nigel. "But I thought…" Mauro was interrupted when Nigel grabbed him by the throat. "Enough of your monkey business, get down there and see to it that these birds are captured." said Nigel. "Yes sir, forgive me." gasped Mauro. "It's fine, now get out of here and remember I want them all alive." said Nigel. "Weren't you just fantasizing about killing the hawk"? asked Mauro. Nigel turned and looked at Mauro with bewildered eyes. "Right… well I'll just be on my way." said Mauro before disappearing into the jungle. "If anyone is going to bathe in that hawks blood it's going to be me." said Nigel before letting out a crazed laugh. Nigel paused in mid laugh and pondered what he would do with Rose. "Well I suppose if she refuses to be mine then she will suffer the same fate as that ignorant hawk." he said before taking flight in the direction that Mauro was heading. "Prepare yourself Peter, your life ends tonight."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys it's me again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and thank you so much for your support. Thank you so much for supporting Peter's journey through Rio. Special shout out to Kodiwolf321 for supporting me in my early days on the website. Feel free to head on down to his profile and check out what he's been working on. Special thanks to all of those who have supported me (You know who you are). As always… Welcome Rio!**


	8. Samba Reunion

**Chapter 8: Samba Reunion**

Nico and Pedro led the group into a small area made of crates and boxes that had a tarp covering the top of it. "Welcome to paradise"! said Nico. Peter looked around at all of the birds dancing to the beat while bright lights filled the room. "Where are we"? asked Jewel. "This is the Samba club, it's the party before the party." replied Pedro. "This place is amazing." said Blu who seemed fascinated by his surroundings. "I mean sure there are some health code violations but still this place is amazing." Peter looked at Rose and smiled. "You a dancer"? he asked. "No not really, how about you"? she asked with a playful grin. "I've never tried." he replied. "Then I said to him… listen kind sir if you are going to do something wrong your going to do it right." said a voice that made Peter stiffen. "That voice… it can't be." he thought to himself. "Peter whats wrong"? asked Rose. "Stay with the other's I'll be right back." he said before pushing his way through the crowd of birds. "Please… please… please let it be him." Peter thought to himself. When Peter finally reached the source his heart stopped. Standing there was a black raven who was talking to a yellow macaw. "Aaron"! exclaimed Peter. "Mein God Peter"! exclaimed Aaron. Aaron then proceeded to run up and hug Peter. "I thought I lost you old man." said Peter who now had tears in his eyes. "You wish." snickered Aaron. "Where have you been this whole time? I thought you were dead"! he exclaimed. "They almost got me, luckily for me I ran into those two fine gentlemen." said Aaron who pointed at Nico and Pedro who were busy talking to Blu and Jewel. "So you've just been partying here the whole time"? asked Peter. "Your damn right." he laughed. Peter's eyes watered even more. "I'm just glad your okay." said Peter before hugging Aaron again. "You must be Aaron's friend Peter." said the yellow macaw. Peter looked at her and smiled.

"Peter this is mein friend Sasha." said Aaron. Sasha held out her wing to shake hands with Peter. "Pleasure to meet you Sasha." said Peter as he shook Sasha's hand. "Aaron here was just telling me about this horrible incident involving his son and smugglers." said Sasha. Peter gave her a puzzled look and asked, "I'm sorry did you just say son"? Aaron grabbed Peter by the wing. "Can you excuse us for a second." said Aaron before dragging Peter away. "Aaron what the hell was she talking about? You don't have a son." said Peter. Aaron gave Peter a sad look and shook his head. "Take a seat Peter, it appears I have some explaining to do." said Aaron.

"Aaron what is going on"? asked Peter. "Hush child and I will explain." said Aaron. Peter opened his mouth to protest but decided it was probably best to keep quiet. "Danke, now listen. Do you you remember that friend I told you about"? asked Aaron. "Yeah, the one who was killed a long time ago." said Peter. "Well, what if I told you that the bird I was telling you about was actually mein son." said Aaron. Before Peter could reply tears began to run down Aaron's face. "He was just like you… always wanted to be free and experience the world. Damn it Hans why couldn't you just listen"! he sobbed. "Aaron, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." said Peter. "Nein, you need to know." he said trying to regain control of his emotions. "They captured us without warning, I was busy watching the eggs when they found me. They already shot my wife and captured Hans." said Aaron. "What happened to the eggs"? asked Peter. "Lets just say the smell of fire and fried eggs still haunts me to this day." said Aaron. "That's cruel"! exclaimed Peter. "Nein Peter, it was mercy compared to what would've happened if they survived." said Aaron. "And Hans"? asked Peter. "One of the buyers wanted something special for his mantle. They dragged Hans into a room where all I heard was screaming and then silence." said Aaron. "Aaron what happened in that room"? asked Peter. "They taxadermatized mein son Peter." said Aaron whose face was now soaked from tears. "Aaron I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that must have been like." said Peter as he comforted his friend. "Peter you are the closest thing I have to a son, I thought I lost you kiddo." sobbed Aaron. "It's okay, i'm not going anywhere." said Peter who felt pity for the raven. "You know it's funny, I still remember meeting you for the first time. You were such a mischievous chick." sobbed Aaron. "Aaron, where am I from"? asked Peter. "You still don't know do you"? asked Aaron. "No, know what"? asked Peter. "You already know the answer, you just don't remember." said Aaron. "I don't understand." said Peter who was now more confused than ever. "Peter you are home, they found you in Rio."

"What"? asked Peter who was still trying to process what Aaron just told him. "Peter, Rio is your home. That's where the smugglers found you." said Aaron. "So that means… my parents… my parents could be here." said Peter who was now trembling with excitement. "Now, now, lets not get ahead of ourselves. It's possible that your parents gave birth to you on the way through Rio but since you disappeared so long ago I wouldn't be surprised if they moved on." said Aaron. "Your probably right." said Peter as reality began to set in. "I know that you probably don't want to hear it but it's true and I don't want to see you waste your life looking for something that might not even be there." said Aaron. Before Peter could respond Rose approached them. "Oh my God Aaron you made it." she said before hugging the raven. "Yo Yo Yo, alright everybody I want you to put your wings together. Clap em, I don't care slap em." yelled Pedro. Aaron shoved Rose towards Peter and whistled. Peter looked at Rose and smiled shyly. "Care to dance"? he asked. "I thought you would never ask." she said with a grin.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, Cloverfield2001 here! Special shout out to my friend Kodiwolf321 for being there to support me in my early days and helping me get this story up and running. Thank you so much for helping me bring Peter to life! Send some love over to his profile and see what kind of amazing stuff he's been working on. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you are feel free to leave a like and a review, it goes a long way. Thank you so much and as always… Welcome To Rio!**


	9. Bird Vs Monkey

**Chapter 9: Bird Vs. Monkey**

As Pedro and Nico sang Blu felt something he felt a long time ago. Memories long forgotten began to flash in his mind as his tail feathers began to move and his foot began to tap up and down. "Blu what are you doing"? laughed Jewel. "I… I don't know." replied the dancing macaw. "Wow look at him go." laughed Peter. "Way to go Blu"! cheered Rafael. Jewel stood there for a few seconds before smiling and following Blu's example. "Hey, I think she likes you." said Rafael. "What? Haven't you been listening"? asked Blu. "No, I've been watching." said Rafael. Peter turned his head to see a sight that made his beak drop. There stood Rose who was dancing to the beat of the song. Her feathers seemed brighter thanks to the light and her eyes seemed so inviting. Every movement she made caused Peter to slowly lose feeling in his legs. The metal collar on her neck reflected the lights that were shining on her. Peter took a step towards her and nearly collapsed. Rose turned and looked at Peter and smiled. "You good bird boy"? asked Rose. "Huh, yeah I'm cool." stuttered Peter. She rolled her eyes and went back to dancing. "Nice one moron." Peter thought to himself. Peter had one more bad idea and decided to try one more time to approach her. Peter took another step forward and then without missing a beat he opened his beak to say something but nothing came out. Nothing but a loud squawk left his beak causing Rose to give him a weird look. "I'm going to just go sit down." whimpered Peter. Rose gave him a sad smile and nodded before going back to what she was doing.

Peter dragged his tail feathers back to Aaron who was dying of laughter. "What's so funny"? asked Peter who was trying to hide his face. "I didn't know you were an angry bird." laughed Aaron. Peter shook his head before burying it in his wings. "I'm so embarrassed." groaned Peter. "You should be, that was awful. Funny but awful." laughed Aaron. "Hey man we've all tried the love hawk." said a green bird as he gently patted Peter on the back. "All I wanted to say was her name." said Peter. "I guess it's genetic." said the bird. "Who are you exactly"? asked Peter. "My name is Thomas." said the bird who held out his wing. "Names Peter." said Peter as he shook Thomas's wing. "Hey guys check it out." said Rafael who pointed at Jewel who was now singing. Blu stared at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Five seed's says he pulls a Peter." said one of the birds. "Hush." said Rafael. Jewel landed and made eye contact with Blu. "Come on Blu, you got this." Peter thought to himself. Blu approached Jewel while still maintaining eye contact. Blu and Jewel got closer and closer until they reached a point where their beaks were almost touching. "Come on kid." whispered Aaron. Blu and Jewel were about to kiss but then everything went silent as a bright light filled the room blinding everyone in the Samba club for a few seconds. "What the hell"? asked Peter who looked up to see that the tarp was gone.

"Guys we got company." said Thomas who pointed at the monkeys that now surrounded them. "You lost"? asked Jewel. One monkey wearing a stolen watch around his waist approached the two macaws while giving them a wicked smile. "I do believe I'm in the right place." said Mauro. The monkeys surrounding them laughed at their bosses comment. "Silence, you four are coming with me." said Mauro. "In your little monkey dreams." sneered Jewel before spitting on the floor. "Yeah." said Blu who then attempted to spit on the floor but instead drool flowed out of his beak. Peter gave him a weird look and then shook his head. "That was meant for you." said Blu with an embarrassed tone of voice. "Guys can't we all get along"? asked Rafael. "This isn't your fight big nose." laughed Mauro. A tall bird then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards him. "You mess with my friends… you mess with me." said the bird. "And us." shouted all of the other birds. The air went silent and tense as the birds and monkeys stared at each other for a long second. "Birds versus monkey." yelled Pedro. Just like that all hell broke loose as as birds and monkeys started fighting each other. Blu and Jewel used their chain to their advantage as they tripped monkeys into objects. "Peter behind you." yelled Rose before slamming the monkey against one of the crates. "Thanks." said Peter. "Now we're even." said Rose. "I didn't know we were keeping score." said Peter. Rose shrugged and went back to helping the other birds. "Ow stop it." whined one of the monkeys as Aaron pecked it on the head multiple times. "Really Aaron"? asked Peter before headbutting one of the monkeys causing it to retreat. Aaron looked up and smiled. "I'm not too old to hold mein own in a club fight." said Aaron. "Nice." said Peter before smacking a monkey with his wing. Nico and Pedro threw small rocks at the monkeys while Rafael knocked one out with his beak. Peter turned around to see Mauro standing there. "Lets go boots." said Peter. "Nigel told me about you and I can honestly see why he doesn't like you." said Mauro. Peter tackled Mauro and gripped Mauro's neck with his foot while he raised his talons to strike Mauro. "Nigel will not have the macaws and he sure as hell won't have me." said Peter. Mauro just laughed as Peter strengthened his grip on Mauro. "So what now, huh, you going to kill me"? asked Mauro. "No, instead I have a message for you to give to Nigel. Tell him that he's right, he's not a pretty bird." said Peter before slamming his head on the ground knocking him out cold. "Is he alive"? asked Thomas. "Yep, he's only a lacky." said Peter. "Aren't you afraid he'll come back later"? asked Thomas. "No, I don't think he's that dumb." said Peter. Thomas looked around and nodded. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Peter but it's probably best if I clear out." said Thomas. "The pleasure is all mine." said Peter as Thomas flew off into the distance.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys Cloverfield here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I look forward to providing you guys with more chapters of Peter's adventures. Special thanks to all of you for your support! Special thanks to my friend Kodiwolf321 for helping me in the beginning as well! I also wanted to thank you all so much for the comments, for they are what keep me motivated and they mean so much to me. Thank you all! Anyway Ladies and Gentlemen as always… Welcome To Rio!**


	10. Love Hawk

**Chapter 10: Love Hawk**

As bird and monkeys fought one another there was a loud sound that resembled that of a bell. "It's the trolley, we need to move," said Pedro. "Yo spoonbill give our friends here a lift," said Nico. The tall bird grabbed the two macaws by the chain and flew towards the trolley. "Hey, Nico do you think you can deal with them"? asked Peter who pointed at the monkeys that had ended up getting a hold of Blu. "It's your typical monkey in a barrel situation." laughed Nico. "Can you handle it"? asked Peter before knocking out another monkey. "Don't worry Pete, I got this," said Nico before taking off his hat and throwing it at the monkey. As soon as the cap hit the monkey it caused it to release Blu and tumble towards the ground. The cap came flying back to Nico who caught it and put it back on his head. "Take that you funky monkey," said Nico. "Peter mein boy we need to move," said Aaron who tackled a monkey trying to sneak up on Peter. "Alright, let's move out," yelled Peter before taking flight and making his way the trolley.

Peter reached the trolley to find Blu and the others waiting for him. "We threw down"! cheered Blu. "Yeah we threw down." laughed Jewel. "Is everyone okay," asked Rose. "Yeah I'm good, Peter how are you and Aaron holding up after that"? asked Pedro. "Yeah we're good," said Peter. "You guys were like fire and ice," said Rafael. "Thunder and lightning." laughed Nico. "Hippin and hoppin." said Pedro. "Cheese and sprinkles." laughed Blu. "I beg your pardon"? asked Aaron. "It's a Minnesota thing," said Blu. "I love you Americans." laughed Aaron. "I love this guy in general." laughed Rafael. Peter turned his attention to see Rose flying over the trolley. "Well, guys I'm glad everyone is okay. If you need me I'll be over there," said Peter before taking the flight to see what was up with Rose. "Hey Rose, you okay"? asked Peter. Rose looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I've just been thinking," said Rose. "May I ask what you were thinking about"? asked Peter. "I've been thinking about this whole adventure and what all we've experienced," said Rose. Peter gave her a concerned look and asked, "Do you regret it"? Rose giggled and shook her head. "Of course not, I've actually haven't had this much fun since… well ever," said Rose. "That's good," said Peter who was slightly saddened by the idea that the journey was coming to an end. "Peter what's wrong"? asked Rose. "Nothing," said Peter who gave her a sad smile. "Liar," said Rose as she rolled her eyes. "Really I'm fine," said Peter. "If you say so." she giggled. "Rose… I… I was wondering if… if maybe…" Peter was quickly interrupted when he heard Blu say, "I have beautiful eyes."

Peter landed next to Aaron and whispered, "What did you do this time." Aaron threw his wings up in the air and asked, "What makes you think I had anything to do with that amazing pickup line"? Nico and Pedro were dying of laughter as Blu tried to recover from his failed pick up line. Rafael landed next to Peter and sighed. "I give up," he said. "If he wants to get with Jewel that's probably a good idea," said Peter. "Hey, at least he's trying," said Aaron. "What does that mean"? asked Peter. "It means you still haven't told Rose how you feel," said Pedro. "Don't encourage him," said Peter. "Besides, I don't like her." Everyone just rolled there eyes and went back to what they were doing. "Rafael, how much further until we reach Luiz"? asked Rose. "Not long, we're almost there," said Rafael. "Great." she cheered. Peter just sat there and stared at the setting sun. "It's beautiful," said Rose as she sat next to him. "Yeah," said Peter. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me"? asked Rose. Before Peter could say anything the sound of Blu choking filled the air. "For the love of God, what is it now." Peter thought to himself. The group turned their attention to see Jewel giving Blu the Heimlich maneuver. "I don't feel right watching this," said Nico who was trying to look away from the strange sight. "I don't think any of us do," said Peter. Aaron just laughed. "Only in Rio." laughed Rose. The trolley eventually reached what looked like a run down garage. "We're here," said Rafael who hopped off of the trolley. The group followed him as the trolley pulled away. "Well this is it," said Jewel. "Yep." replied Blu who was still a little embarrassed from earlier. "Guys, before we head in there I just want to let you all know something," said Peter. "What is it Peter"? asked Blu. "It's been fun, I've gotten to make new friends and experience new things. It's been a fun day and I have all of you to thank for that," said Peter. "He's right, it's been one heck of a day," said Jewel.

"All in all, I'm glad I met you guys," said Peter. Jewel hugged him and smiled. "Thank you, Peter, for helping us get this far," said Jewel. "Yeah thanks, Peter," said Blu who held out a wing. Peter shook Blu's wing and said, "Don't mention it, you guys. Now, let's finish this." Peter turned his attention to Rafael and said, "I almost forgot, let's not forget the bird that got us here." said Peter. "Don't mention it, Peter, I saw a bird in need and I did what I felt was right," said Rafael. "And Nico… Pedro… Thank you for reuniting me with my best friend." said Peter. "Don't mention it big bird," said Pedro. "You flatter me Peter," said Aaron. "I would like to add one last thing," said Rose. "Of course, what is it," said Jewel. "Thank you, Peter, I know I haven't been easy to travel with but you showed me kindness and helped me. Thank you," said Rose. "It was my pleasure," said Peter. "I'm sure it was." she giggled. Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now let's go get these chains off," said Peter **.**

 **Hey guys Cloverfield here, it's been quite an adventure so far but don't worry the story isn't over yet. That also leads me another question for all of you. Would you like to see a sequel to Peter's story? Leave a review and let me know whether or not you would like to see a sequel. Shout out to my editor Kodiwolf321, thank you so much for helping me it means so much. Feel free to see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Thank you to all of you that took time out your day to read this. It means so much. Have a great rest of your day guys and as always… Welcome To Rio!**


	11. Near Death Experience

**Chapter 11: Near Death Experience**

Blu and Jewel approached the entrance but stopped dead in their tracks when they overheard what sounded like growling. "Did you guys here that"? asked Jewel. "Yeah, sounded like it was coming from the garage." said Blu who looked nervous and anxious. "It's nothing." said Peter who stepped into the garage to see if the coast was clear. "See, nothing to worry about." said Peter. Suddenly out of the shadows leapt a large bulldog. "Uh Peter, you might want to turn around." whispered Aaron who was trying not to panic. Peter's eyes widened as he turned around to see the bulldog charging towards him. "Okay… that's something." stuttered Peter before taking flight. The dog barked and snarled as Aaron started throwing little pebbles at it. "Take that you stupid hund." he said in a confident voice. "Aaron look out"! yelled Rose but it was to late the dog trapped Aaron in a corner. "Uh guys… I didn't think this through." gulped Aaron. "Hey mutt, leave him alone." yelled Jewel. The dog turned his gaze to the two macaws and tackled them. Blu and Jewel laid motionless as the dog drooled on them. "We're going to die." said Blu who was now on the verge of a panic attack. Peter looked at Rafael who was smiling as the dog snarled at the two macaws. "He tricked us." Peter thought to himself. "No… no he wouldn't… would he"? The dog stood there for a long moment before finally saying, "I got you good." Rafael started laughing as the dog released the two macaws. "I could've ripped your heads off but I didn't… but I could have." said the dog. "Luiz stop scaring my friends." said Rafael. "Wait, Luiz is a dog"? asked Jewel who was still recovering from what just happened. "Yep, you got a problem with dogs or something"? asked Luiz. "I do when they drool on me." snapped Jewel. "It's a medical condition… that's messed up." he whined.

"Luiz can you help my friends"? asked Rafael. "But she's mean." whimpered Luiz as he pointed at Jewel. "She meant nothing by it I can assure you." said Peter. "Who are you"? asked Luiz. "My name is Peter, you've already met Blu and Jewel." said Peter. "What about those two"? asked Luiz who noticed Aaron and Rose standing in the back. "The bird who tried to stone you is Aaron… we call him old man sometimes though. The other one is Rose." said Peter. "Some times Peter calls her pretty." said Aaron who seemed a little annoyed by what Peter said. "Shut up Aaron." snapped Peter. "You had it coming." chuckled Aaron. "Well everyone, I'm Luiz." said Luiz. "Pleasure to meet you." said Rose. Nico and Pedro flew into the room and looked around in confusion. "Look who made it." said Peter. "We had to prepare ourselves. You don't just simply hop into a fight without preparing yourself." said Pedro. "Besides we were keeping lookout." said Nico. "I'm sure you were." said Peter. "Luiz you've met Nico and Pedro right"? asked Rafael. "I don't believe I have." said Luiz. "All greetings aside, Luiz can you help us get this chain off"? asked Jewel. "Sure, I can even get that collar off you Rose." said Luiz. "Thanks Luiz." said Rose. Luiz ran behind what looked like a box of tools and ran out with a welding helmet on. "Alright, Blu… Jewel… you guys get to go first." said Luiz who pointed at a table that had a saw on it. "Hi i'm Peter and your watching jackass." muttered Peter as he stared at the saw.

Blu and Jewel got on top of the table and put the chain in the middle. "Now I'm just going to give you guys a heads up that I can't see in this thing." said Luiz. "Are you sure this is a good idea"? asked Jewel. "Don't worry I'm a professional… oh and one last thing. If something goes wrong you need to yell really loud because it's also really hard to hear in this thing." said Luiz. "I can't watch this." said Peter. Luiz started to push the birds towards the saw. "You know I think I might keep my collar." whispered Rose. Luiz suddenly tripped on his own spit causing the macaws to go tumbling towards the saw. Jewel quickly took flight and grabbed the overhead light to lift Blu up. The light swung the two macaws back and forth before the hit Luiz causing him to go face first into the saw. He quickly pulled back to reveal that his mask had been cut straight down the middle. Blu and Jewel slammed into Luiz causing the chain to get caught in his mouth while they hung off the edge of the table. Luiz's drool slowly oozed down the chain until a miracle happened. Blu and Jewel slipped out of the chain and fell to the floor. Luiz quickly spit the chain out which got caught in the saw causing it to break the saw. "Oh my God that actually worked." gasped Peter. "Jewel we're free, slimy but free. Contaminated… probably but free." cheered Blu. Luiz looked unfazed by what just happened. Instead he just simply said, "Peter your next bud." Peter looked around with a look of terror on his face. "No, absolutely not." stammered Peter. "I'm just going to go step outside." laughed Aaron.

A few minutes passed and Peter stepped out alongside Rose. "Finally free." she gasped as she ran her wing across her neck. "I never want to think about that again." whimpered Peter. Rose hugged Peter while laughing. "I won't let you live it down, I promise." laughed Rose. "Jeez, thanks." muttered Peter. Out of the corner of Peters eye he noticed Blu standing there looking at Jewel who was flying in the sky singing with Pedro and Nico. "Oh no." Peter thought to himself. Peter approached Blu and put his wing on his shoulder. "Hey man, you good"? asked Peter. Blu said nothing, instead he just watched Jewel with a sad look on his face. "I know how you feel bud, sometimes I just want to chase them and bite their heads off." said Luiz. Peter's eyes widened and cleared his throat. "I'm just kidding, chasing them is enough." laughed Luiz. Peter shook his head while Blu stood there silently. "Right I'm just going to go." said Luiz before walking away. Peter could swear he saw a tear run down Blu's face while he watched Jewel. Peter opened his beak to say something but decided maybe it was best to just say nothing. "I'm so sorry Blu, we'll figure this out." Peter thought to himself, "I promise."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys it's me Cloverfield! Special thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his support, It means a lot buddy thank you! Special thanks to everyone else, your support is what brings Peter and his friends to life. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Buckle up ladies and gentlemen things are about to get crazy! Oh and one last thing… Welcome To Rio!**


	12. Captured

**Chapter 12: Captured**

Blu stared sadly at the sky as Jewel flew around singing and laughing with Nico and Pedro. He took a deep breath before turning around and walking away. "Hey Blu, where are you going"? asked Jewel who landed behind him. Blu turned around and gave her a sad smile. "Blu, what's wrong"? asked Jewel. "Nothing, everything's fine. You'll be off to the rain forest and I'll be back with Linda just like we planned." he replied. "Yeah… I just thought." Jewel was quickly interrupted by Blu who said, "That you'd come to Minnesota, great I guess I'll knit you a scarf." Peter looked at him with a shocked look. "What the hell are you doing kid"? he thought to himself. "No that's not what I meant." said Jewel. "Jewel look, I can't spend my life walking around, following you wherever your going." said Blu. "Hey it's not my fault you can't fly." snapped Jewel. "What is happening"? asked Rose. "I have no clue." replied Peter. "I'll tell you what's going on, young love." said Aaron. Rafael stepped in between the two macaws and said, "Okay… okay… you know what this is good! Clear the air! Just be completely honest with each other"! said Rafael. "You want honesty? Fine I can be honest! I don't belong here, in fact I never wanted to come here in the first place"! said Blu who was now on the verge of tears. "And you know what? I hate Samba"! he yelled. Everyone gasped and Nico broke down into tears. "Make the mean bird take it back"! sobbed Nico. "Hey, that was a little too far"! said Pedro. "Yeah I said it! Every song sounds the exact same! Tico taco ya ya ya…. Tico taco ya ya ya"! yelled Blu. "I could actually go for a taco right now." whispered Aaron. "Shut up." snapped Peter. "Sorry." whined Aaron. "I'm tico taco out of here." said Blu. "Fine, see you around pet"! yelled Jewel before flying away. "Jewel wait"! cried Rose before taking off after her. "No wait you two belong together"! yelled Rafael. "You are Juliet to his Romeo, I mean sure they both die in the end but you get my point"!

Rafael turned his attention to Nico and Pedro and sighed. "Young love, always so melodramatic. Alright boys… go after her." said Rafael before turning his attention to Blu who was already halfway down the street. "Blu wait, come back here! Come on"! yelled Rafael. "Are we getting involved"? asked Aaron. "Yes." replied Peter before flying after Blu with Aaron right behind him. Meanwhile Jewel flew over with tears in her eyes while Rose called after her. "Jewel wait"! yelled Rose. "Go away." said Jewel as she wiped the tears from her face. "Jewel listen, you know he didn't mean anything he said." said Rose. Jewel landed on the roof of a house and choked back a sob. Rose landed next to her and placed her wing on Jewel's shoulder. "Listen I don't know what Blu was trying to accomplish but I know that he really likes you." said Rose. Jewel gave her a sad smile and hugged Rose. "I don't understand why he would say all of that." she said. "Take it from me… males can be stupid sometimes. I'm still waiting for a certain feather brain to ask me a question." laughed Rose. Jewel let out a weak laugh before wiping her eyes. "How very sweet." said a chilling voice. Rose turned around to see Nigel standing there with two monkeys standing next to him. "Jewel get out of here, I'll deal with this drag queen." said Rose. "I'm not letting you have all the fun." sniffled Jewel. Rose charged at Nigel who quickly dodged her attack and pinned her to the ground. "No one make another move or else." threatened Nigel who placed his foot on Rose's throat. "Go to hell Nigel." gasped Rose. Jewel tried to tackle Nigel but failed when the two monkeys grabbed and slammed her against the ground. "Foolish bird." laughed Nigel as he slammed Rose's head against the floor causing her to become unconscious. "Rose"! screamed Jewel. "Fear not pretty bird, No one will die tonight…. well almost everyone but fear not you will be spared as long as you do as I tell you." said Nigel. Jewel looked at Rose and then back at Nigel. "Now come along dear, we're going to a parade and everybody loves a parade"! laughed Nigel before knocking out Jewel. "What about the others"? asked one of the monkeys. "Don't worry about them. They will come to us." said Nigel.

Pedro and Nico watched from a distance as Nigel dealt with Rose and Jewel. "We need to go tell the others." said Pedro. "You don't say." said Nico. Nico and Pedro made their way back to Peter and the others who were trying to talk some sense into Blu. "Blu"! shouted Pedro. "What is it"? asked Blu. "It's Jewel, Nigel got her." said Pedro. "What… how"!? asked Blu. "It doesn't matter." said Nico. "What about Rose"? asked Peter. "They got her too." said Nico. "Where did they take them"? asked Blu. "He took them to the parade." said Pedro. "Then that's where I'm headed." said Blu. "Not without me your not." said Peter. "I've always wanted to experience carnival, count me in." said Aaron. "Rafael what about you"? asked Blu. "I'll follow you anywhere my friend." said Rafael. "You can count on us." said Nico. "Alright then boys, let's move." said Peter. "Wait, we can't just walk there. It'll take to long." said Aaron. "Your right, that's why I'm coming." said Luiz who was wearing a weird outfit for carnival. "Time to saddle up Blu, I'm guessing it's going to be a bumpy ride." said Aaron. "You got that right." said Luiz. Blu hopped on Luiz's back while the others took flight. "Hold on guys were coming for you." Peter thought to himself. "I'm coming Jewel, just hang in there"! yelled Blu.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, Cloverfield here! Like I said things are about to get crazy and it's about to get even crazier so buckle up! Ladie and Gentlemen get your dancing shoes on it's time to celebrate carnival. Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for helping me bring Peter to life! Head on over to his profile and see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Special thanks to all of you for your support, it means so much! As always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome To Rio!**


	13. Carnival Rescue

**Chapter 13: Carnival Rescue**

The streets were filled with lights that could be seen for miles. People wandered the streets while dancing and celebrating. Floats paraded the streets as people cheered. Peter flew over the scene in awe as Luiz ran through the crowd with Blu on his back. "Guys we need to make this quick, we're drawing a lot of freaking attention." said Nico. "Agreed. Nico, Pedro, Rafael… you guys go on ahead and see if you can locate Jewel. I'll stay with Blu and help him search for Jewel." said Peter. "Copy that big bird." said Nico. "Stay say Rafael." said Aaron. "Don't worry about me, you guys keep safe." said Rafael. Peter nodded and flew down to Blu to see if he had any luck. "Anything"? asked Blu anxiously. "Nope, how about you"? asked Peter. "We got nothing." said Luiz. "We'll keep looking up above, get a birds eye view." said Aaron. "Sounds good." said Blu. Peter and Aaron circled around to see if anything could lead them to Rose and Jewel when suddenly they noticed Rafael and the others flying towards them. "Guys, I think we found them." shouted Nico. "Where"? asked Blu. "There on this weird chicken float." said Pedro. "Then that's where we're headed." said Peter. As the group made there way through the parade Blu stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around and what he saw shocked him. On top of one of the floats was Linda calling after him.

"It's your call Blu, do we keep going"? asked Luiz. Blu thought for a moment before nodding and saying, "Come on Luiz, let's go find Jewel." Meanwhile the others found there way to the chicken float where they were caught off guard by how hideous it looked. "You know I dated a chicken once, luckily she was better looking then that." said Aaron. "Thanks for sharing." sighed Peter. "Sorry, I spout random things when I'm nervous." said Aaron. "Don't be, strength in numbers." said Peter. "What's the plan Peter"? asked Nico. "Alright, Aaron you go back and let Blu know that we're going in. The rest of you follow me and watch yourselves, Nigel is a lot tougher than he looks." said Peter. "Good luck Peter, I'll see you shortly." said Aaron before flying off to find Blu who was busy skating through the dancers. Peter flew down and landed on the back of the float. "Coast is clear so far." Peter thought to himself as he looked for a way in. That's when he noticed a small opening that he could fit through. "Guy's over here." said Peter as he entered into the van. "Rose… Jewel… you guys in here"? asked Peter. "Peter… no Peter you can't be here! It's a trap"! yelled Rose. "To late my dear." said a chilling voice. Peter turned around to see Nigel standing right behind him with his talons raised. Before Peter could react Nigel struck Peter leaving a scar down his right eye. Blood dripped down his face as he stumbled backwards and yelled in pain. "I've been looking forward to this." laughed Nigel. Rafael flew in and put Nigel in a choke hold. "Peter get the other's and run, I'll try to…" Rafael was interrupted when Nigel slammed him against the wall causing him to lose his grip. Nico and Pedro started to mess with the cages as Nigel started headbutting Rafael. Peter quickly rose to his feet and tackled Nigel. "Get off of him." snapped Peter. Nigel kicked Peter off causing him to fall backwards. Nigel quickly grabbed Nico and pinned him to the ground. "Not another step." he sneered. "Let him go, this is between you and me." said Peter as he wiped the blood away from his beak. "One more word Peter and your friend gets it." said Nigel. "Nico, hang in there bud." said Pedro. "I'm trying." choked Nico.

"Now Peter, I want you and your friends to get into those cages." said Nigel who pointed at the empty cages. "If we refuse"? asked Peter. "Then your friend pops." said Nigel with an evil grin. "Peter I hate to say it but it's over." said Rafael. "Damn it, there has to be another way." said Peter. "This is the only way." said Nigel. Peter looked at Nico who was now slowly changing color from a lack of oxygen. "Peter please"! begged Pedro. Peter slowly walked towards the cage as the others followed his lead. "You win… now let him go." said Peter as he entered the cage. "Smart bird." said Nigel as he threw Nico into Pedro's cage. "No one escapes Peter… no one." laughed Nigel. He locked the cages and flew over to Rose's cage and landed on top of it. "So Rose… what was that about being rescued"? laughed Nigel. "Peter, are you alright"? asked Rose. "I'm fine, I can still see out of both eyes." said Peter. "Nico, you good bro"? asked Pedro. "Yeah man." coughed Nico. Nigel started laughing as Peter glared at him. "You know Peter all of these birds kept talking about you while you were gone. The one that would save them… the one that would help them find their way home." laughed Nigel. Peter looked around at all of the birds who were counting on him and sighed. "I'm sorry guys… like I said, I'm no hero." said Peter. "You hear that? Your hero has failed you! No one is going to save you"! yelled Nigel.

"Don't lose hope, it's not over yet! Help will come"! yelled Peter. "No… No one is coming to save you because your already dead to the world Peter." snapped Nigel as he grabbed Peter by the neck through the bars and started slamming his head against the bars multiple times before finally knocking him out. "Peter"! screamed Rose in terror as she watched him collapse. "Be quite." snapped Nigel. "Leave him alone you monster"! yelled Rose. "He's got a long flight ahead of him… I did him a favor." he laughed. "Jewel…. Peter… you guys in here"? asked Blu who poked his head in. Nigel without saying a word slammed into him and threw him into one of the cages. Blu yelled in pain as he struggled to get back up. Nigel grabbed him by the neck and opened the cage door. "So glad you can join us Blu." said Nigel before throwing him into the cage and shutting the door. "I do believe thats all of them." laughed Nigel. "Wrong again." said a voice. Nigel turned around to see Aaron standing there. "Ah, the old man… how could I forget." laughed Nigel. Aaron attempted to tackle Nigel but was quickly countered by Nigel. "This is too easy." laughed Nigel. "You'll get what's coming to you, mark mein words." said Aaron. "That's enough out of you." said Nigel before slamming Aaron on the ground causing him to go unconscious. "Jewel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." said Blu. "I know." said Jewel. "I got us into this and I'm going to get us out." said Blu. "Not this time pretty bird. Now get some rest. You have a long flight ahead of you." laughed Nigel. Blu looked at his friends and then at Jewel. "What have I done Linda… What have I done."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield here! What a day it has been for our heroes! Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for helping me! Feel free to head on over to his profile and see what he's been up to. I also would like to say thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I can't tell you how grateful I am for all the support you guys have given me! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Last but not least… Welcome To Rio!**


	14. Endgame

**Chapter 14: EndGame**

Peter woke up to find himself in an enclosed are filled with caged birds. "Peter your awake"! exclaimed Rose. "Of course… I was knocked out, not killed." groaned Peter who now had a splitting headache. "Where the hell are we"? he asked. "Peter do you know what an airplane is"? asked Aaron. "Yeah… don't tell me that we're on an airplane." said Peter. "We're on an airplane." said Aaron. "Dang it." groaned Peter. "I'm sorry Linda." sighed Blu. "Well at least we have each other." said Aaron. "Eva is going to be pissed." muttered Rafael. "Is everyone alright"? asked Peter. "I've been better." said Jewel. "There has to be a way out of here, does anyone have any ideas." asked Rose. "If I can find something heavy enough to rip the door off of this cage then we should be in business." said Blu. "What about the fire extinguisher behind you"? asked Peter. Blu turned around to see the fire extinguisher sitting behind him. "That'll do perfectly." said Blu. Blu grabbed the rope attached to the fire extinguisher to the door and kicked the fire extinguisher off of it's holder causing the door to go flying off. "Great job Blu." said Peter. Blu walked over to Peter's cage and opened the door. "How's your eye"? asked Blu. "Hurts, but I can still see out of both eyes." said Peter. "Good to hear, can you help me get the others"? asked Blu. "I thought you'd never ask." laughed Peter. Peter flew over to Rose's door and started messing with the lock. "Thanks for coming back for me Peter." said Rose. "Don't mention it." said Peter as he opened the cage door. "Rose I wanted to ask you something." said Peter. "What is it"? asked Rose. "When this is all over will you go out with me"? asked Peter. "I thought you'd never ask you stupid bird." laughed Rose as she hugged him. "This is all very sweet but can we do this after we're off this stupid plane"? asked Aaron.

As Blu unlocked Jewel's cage he looked around to see that all of the other birds had been freed. "Alright, let's get off this bird." said Peter as he pressed the button that opens the plane door. "Freedom"! yelled Pedro as the other birds began to fly out. Blu stood at door and took a deep breath. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to find a way through this." said Jewel. "Your not getting away this time"! yelled Nigel who slammed into Peter and started slamming his head against the ground. Peter kicked Nigel off of him and scratched his wing. "Why won't you just die"! screamed Nigel who charged at Peter and tried to tackle him. Peter flew out of the way and slammed into him. Peter raised his talons to finish Nigel off but was quickly kicked off and thrown into a bunch of cages. The cages fell on top of Peter causing him to become pinned. "I can't move… my wings… my wings are broken." moaned Peter. Nigel approached Peter and raised his talons. "Time to die hero." laughed Nigel. Jewel charged at Nigel who quickly dodged her attack. He then proceeded to grab her wing and snapped it. Jewel screamed in pain as Nigel threw her to the ground. "No"! yelled Blu. Rose flew towards Jewel and helped her back up. "My wing… Oh God it hurts." she gasped. Blu tackled Nigel and started to slap him with his wing. "Blu I don't think that's very effective"! yelled Rose who was trying to get the cages off of Peter. Nigel head butted Blu causing him to stumble backwards. Nigel tackled him and started to choke him. "Goodbye Blu." laughed Nigel. In the corner of his eye Blu noticed the rope that was attached to the fire extinguisher. He looked over at Rose who seemed to have the same idea. He looked at her and she nodded. He used his foot to tie the rope around Nigel's foot and said, "Not cool man, not cool. Rose Now"! yelled Blu. Rose punctured the extinguisher causing him to go flying into the cockpit and out of the plane. Nigel spiraled out of control for a few seconds before slamming into the propeller causing it to break.

The plane lurched forward and then backwards. "I think we're going down." coughed Peter. "Blu hurry up and help me get Peter out from under all of these cages." said Rose. "Rose… it's no use, you need to get out of here." said Peter. "No, don't say that Peter. I'm not leaving you." said Rose as tears began to run down her face. "It's going to be okay." said Peter. "Peter please don't make me leave you." said Rose. "Rose, I love you." said Peter. Rose then took a step forward and kissed him. As her the tip of her beak touched Peter's he felt something he had never felt before. His heart felt like it skipped a beat as they kissed. "I love you too you stupid bird." she sobbed. "Now get out of here." said Peter. She nodded and made her way to the exit. The plane lurched backwards again causing Jewel to trip backwards and fall out of the exit. "Jewel"! yelled Blu who jumped out after her. Peter looked at him as he jumped out of the plane and thought to himself, "Stupid bird." Rose jumped out after him leaving Peter by himself. He used all of strength to try to free himself but it was no use. He only tired himself out instead of freeing himself. "So this is how I go out… I dig it." said Peter.

Blu dived after Jewel until he eventually slammed into her causing her to yell in surprise. "Blu what are you doing"? asked Jewel. "I'm not leaving you, we're chained together birds remember"! yelled Blu. Jewel kissed Blu causing something inside of him to awaken. His wings opened and when Blu opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Blu you're flying"! cheered Jewel. "I am, I'm not an ostrich." cheered Blu. "Way to go Blu"! yelled Rose. Rose turned around to see the plane crash into the jungle causing a small blast. "I'm sorry Peter." she thought to herself before flying after Blu with tears running down her face.

 **Hey guys It's me Cloverfield! Peter is gone and Blu can fly. You win some and lose some I suppose. Special thanks to my buddy Kodiwolf321 for helping me bring Rose and her friends to life. Feel free to head on over to his profile and see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Thank you to all of you for your support it means so much! As always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome To Rio**


	15. Miracle

**Chapter 15: Miracle**

A young chick sat patiently inside of a nest as a white female hawk flew towards it. The young chick looked up and let out an excited chirp at the sight of its mother. "See Peter, I told you I'd come back." giggled the hawk. Peter hopped up and down excitedly as the hawk kissed him on the forehead. "You look so much like your father, he'd be so proud of you." said the hawk. Peter made his way to the edge of the nest and chirped. "Not today baby, momma's tired." yawned the hawk as she snuggled with Peter. Peter let out a disappointed sigh and snuggled up next to his mother. "I love you Peter, and you may not realize it now but you're going to do great things. I just know it." yawned the hawk before kissing her chick goodnight. "Goodnight sweetheart." she said before falling asleep. Peter closed his eyes for a second when suddenly he heard a voice say, "You need to wake up Peter."

Peter's eyes flashed open as the scent of smoke filled his nose. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by burning pieces of the plane. He attempted to move his wings only to find that they were broken. Blood dripped from his beak as he attempted to stand up. He took a step forward and collapsed while shouting in pain. "I… I am in great shape." he groaned. He looked around for any signs of life and found nothing. "Hello… anyone there"! he shouted. He only received silence in return. "Hello Peter." said a familiar voice. Peter looked over to see a bird who had torn up feathers and wings that looked like they could never be used for flying again. "Nigel… I like the new look." coughed Peter. Nigel limped towards him and placed his foot on Peters throat. "You ruined everything and now you will pay the price"! yelled Nigel. "You don't have to do this… You can still change." coughed Peter. "What are you, a saint"? asked Nigel who raised his other foot to deliver a killing blow. "Goodbye Peter." said Nigel. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air as trucks carrying men with protective suits piled out. "Check for survivors, Mendez your with me." yelled one of the men. "Yes sir, someone get that fire out." yelled Mendez. Nigel looked at the men for a long second before turning his attention back to Peter. "To be continued Peter." said Nigel before limping into the jungle.

The men wondered around putting out the fires while yelling for survivors. "Maybe… Maybe if I can get there attention… they can help me." Peter thought to himself. "Anyone out there"! yelled Mendez. Peter let out a weak squawk that caused Mendez to look around in confusion. "Hey did you guys here that"? asked Mendez. "No, why do you ask"? asked one of the men. "It sounded like a bird." said Mendez. "Come on… one more time." Peter muttered while struggling to remain conscious. He let out one last squawk before passing out. Mendez turned around to see a white hawk with a scar along his right eye lying on the ground. "Sir I found something"! yelled Mendez who picked up the hawk. "Is it still alive"? asked one of the men. "Yeah, he's still breathing." said Mendez. "I know a guy that can help him." said one of the men. "Who"? asked Mendez. "My friend Tulio specializes in things like this." said the man. "Get him right away, I don't think our friend has much time." said Mendez.

Peter woke up to find himself in a small cage where a familiar face was waiting to greet him. "Your finally awake." said Blu. "Blu… where the hell am I"? asked Peter. "Hey take it easy, you were in a crash." said Blu. "Blu I'm not stupid I know I was in a crash." said Peter. He looked down to see that his wings were wrapped up in bandages. "What the heck happened to my wings"? asked Peter. "So I got good news and bad news." said Blu nervously. "What's the good news"? asked Peter who felt like things couldn't get worse. "You were very lucky. Your wings were only broken which means you will be able to fly again." said Blu. "What's the bad news"? asked Peter. "The bad news is you're going to be in here for a long time but don't worry I'll keep you company." said Blu. "I'm just jumping with joy." muttered Peter. "That's the spirit." said Blu. Peter just rolled his eyes. "Oh and guess what Peter." said Blu. "What"? asked Peter. Blu flew off of the table and around the room before landing back on the table. "You can fly! Buddy that's amazing"! laughed Peter. "Well I think I've taken enough of your time. Besides you have another visitor." said Blu as he pointed at the open window. Standing there was Rose who had a look of pure joy on her face. "Rose"! exclaimed Peter. "You are in so much trouble, do you have any idea how scared I was! I thought you were dead Peter"! yelled Rose. "Good to see you too." said Peter. "Peter come closer to the bars this instant." she said. Peter took a step towards the bars and waited for Rose to continue yelling at him. Instead she kissed him through the bars causing his heart to skip a beat. His legs felt like jello and his chest felt like it was going to explode. "You still owe me that date." she giggled. "Your not mad"? asked Peter. "I'll let you figure it out." she said before kissing him again. "I remembered Rose." said Peter. "Remembered what"? asked Rose. "My mother." said Peter. "What was she like"? asked Rose. "From what I remembered she seemed like a loving bird." said Peter. "I guess the two of you aren't so different then." said Rose. Peter smiled and said, "I've been thinking… I think I'll stick around in Rio for a little while longer." said Peter. "Really"? asked Rose. "Yep, after all I got all I need right here."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, It's been a lot of fun but I'm sad to say we only have one more chapter left. The last chapter will released on Christmas day which is fitting because it has a bit of a surprise in it. After reading the reviews I have come to the conclusion and decision that Peter will be receiving two more stories! Thank you so much for supporting our friends as they make their way through Rio it means so much to me and I can't thank you guys enough. Special thanks to my friend Kodiwolf321 for helping me it means so much! Feel free to head on over to his profile and see what he's been up to. As always ladies and gentlemen… Welcome To Rio!**


	16. Welcome To Rio

**Chapter 16: Welcome To Rio**

It was a bright and sunny day in Rio de Janeiro as birds filled the jungles with singing. Peter flew over head and watched as his friends joined into the celebration. He had no intention on celebrating however. He only wanted to be with his mate Rose. "Peter mein friend are you going to be joining us tonight"? asked Aaron. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Peter. Peter continued his route as he flew past Blu's nest where he and his wife were caring for they're newborns. "Hey Peter"! yelled Blu. "Hey guys." said Peter as he landed at the entrance of their nest. "Who do we have here"? he asked as he looked at the newborns. "This is Tiago." said Blu who pointed at the small blue macaw. "He's our youngest, this right here is our second youngest Bia." said Jewel who kissed Bia on the forehead causing Bia to let out a happy chirp. "And who's this little lady"? asked Peter who approached the oldest of the three chicks. "This would be Carla." said Blu as he hugged her. "They're beautiful… congratulations." said Peter. "Peter why not stay and chat for a little while." said Jewel. "I wish I could Mrs. Gunderson but I can't, I have a special lady of my own waiting for me." said Peter. "Aww how sweet." said Jewel. "Talk to you later love birds." laughed Peter before flying off.

As Peter continued to Roses nest he was stopped by Nico and Pedro. "Hey Peter do you have a second"? asked Nico. "Sure, just be quick though." said Peter. "Do you think you could talk Rose into auditioning for the Carnival show"? asked Pedro. "That's a bad idea guys, she'd know that you guys put me up to it before I even asked." said Peter. "Oh come on man, what about you? Can you sing or dance"? asked Nico. "Sorry fellas, I guess you're just out of luck." said Peter. "Please big bird, Rafael is going to make Eva do the show again and well you know how I feel about that." said Nico. "Jeez you hate Eva that much"? laughed Peter. "No of course not, we just don't think she has what you would call a singing voice." said Pedro. "I'll see what I can do." said Peter. "Thank you so much big bird." said Nico before flying off with Pedro. "Musicians… you got to love them." Peter thought to himself as he continued to make his way to his destination. "Peter, my friend how are you"? said a familiar voice from behind him. "Hello Rafael, I'm good. How about you"? asked Peter. "That's great to hear. I'm not doing to bad myself." said Rafael. "That's good." said Peter. "Hey I was wondering if you could babysit the kids one night"? asked Rafael. "Why can't Blu or Jewel do it"? asked Peter. Rafael shook his head and laughed. "You know why." he laughed. "Fine, but you owe me." said Peter. "Sweet, thanks Peter." said Rafael. "Don't mention it." said Peter.

Peter finally reached Rose's nest where a beautiful red macaw was waiting for him at the entrance. "Hey babe." said Peter as he kissed his mate. "Peter why you were away last night something wonderful happened." said Rose. "What are you talking about"? asked Peter. Rose turned and pointed at something at caused Peters beak to drop. Sitting inside of the nest was three beautiful eggs. "It happened"? asked Peter in shock. She nodded before kissing him on the cheek. "They're beautiful aren't they"? asked Rose. "Your damn right they are… man I can't believe I'm going to be a father"! exclaimed Peter. Rose laughed as Peter stood there in shock. "I wonder what they'll look like… Oh Peter I bet they'll be beautiful when they hatch." said Rose. Peter looked over at Rose and hugged her. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there last night to help." said Peter who had a sliver of shame in his voice. "Peter don't worry about it, besides seeing your reaction was worth it." said Rose as she comforted her mate. "You weren't scared were you"? asked Peter. "Of course not." she giggled. She ran her feathers under his chin causing his legs to feel like jello. "Rose the things you make me feel sometimes." laughed Peter. "I love you." she giggled. "I love you too." said Peter. "Have you seen Blu and Jewel's kids"? asked Rose. "Yeah, speaking of kids I was conned into babysitting Rafael's kids later tonight." said Peter. "Good, consider it practice." laughed Rose. "Oh and you know how to take care of three chicks"? asked Peter. "Call it mama bird instincts." laughed Rose. "Does that mean I can call you mama bird"? asked Peter. "Only if you want me to clip your wings." said Rose. "Fair enough." said Peter. Rose shook her head as she sat on her eggs. "Comfy"? asked Peter. "Shut up you goofy bird." laughed Rose. "Oh I almost forgot, would you perhaps be interested in doing the carnival show"? asked Peter. "Nico and Pedro sent you didn't they"? asked Rose. "Damn babe you can see right through me." laughed Peter. "Peter you suck at these things." replied Rose. "Fair enough." said Peter who made his way to the entrance of the nest. "Tell them i'm a little busy at the moment." said Rose. Peter laughed and nodded. "I'll be back later babe, I love you." said Peter. "I love you too." said Rose. Peter took a deep breath as he felt the sun's warmth on his feathers. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in his surroundings. It felt like forever since Mike had lost Peter to Marcel. If someone was to tell him then that he was going to be a father but now he happily accepted his responsibility. He loved Rose and he loved his chicks. He was going to do the best he could to be there for his chicks as they grew up. Peter opened his eyes and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Rio."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys it's Cloverfield… This is the last chapter of an Untold Story but don't worry Peter will return! Thank you all so much for your support it means so much! I could never tell you guys how grateful I am! I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and I look forward to continuing Peter's story. Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for helping me bring Peter to life. Head on over to his profile to see what kind of cool stuff he's been working on. Anyway guys I'm going to miss you all but don't worry Peter will return. In the meantime ladies and Gentlemen…. Welcome To Rio!**


End file.
